Emotional Play
by goth4ever
Summary: Mayuri plants a emotion chip in Ukitake's neck and poor Kyoraku is the victon of it all. Ukitake x Kyoraku yaoi rated M for the strong Language.


Mayuri grinned at his newest creation as he held it in his white hands. In the pawn of his hand sat a little chip that looked like a computer chip but maybe a bit smaller.

"Oh yes…" he said quietly "This will definitely do…" he turned around to face his vice-captain and pointed at her. "Nemu, get the emotion control and follow me!" he ordered then started out the door in the direction of the 13th division.

"Yes master." Nemu said then quickly picked up a small device that looked like a cell phone and quickly followed her captain.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mayuri ducked behind a tree as he watched Ukitake hum happily in his garden then smirked. Mayuri pointed a gun like thing at the other captain then pulled the trigger, zooming toward the white haired man. It crashed right through the skin of the other's neck and settled itself in the mussels.

Ukitake jumped and put his hand on his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut then looked at his hand to see blood. "What the hell?" he asked himself but then became light headed and passed out, falling to the ground.

"Perfect…" Mayuri purred then walked out of the bushes to the other. He started acting surprised now "Oh my Gosh, Ukitake-Taichou!!" he shouted loudly.

All of a sudden Kyoraku appeared next to him. He looked down at his friend then his eyes widened. "Jyuushirou!!" he shouted. He quickly knelt down next to him and held him in his arms. He looked up at Mayuri "What happened?!"

"I don't know. I was just walking by and I saw him collapse." Mayuri lied as he looked at Ukitake's limp body.

Kyoraku looked back down at him worriedly and bit his lip. Mayuri smirked ever so slightly "Why don't you take him back with you and let him rest? Maybe he just over worked himself out here in the hot sun." he said.

Kyoraku nodded "Yeah, that sounds right. Alright." He picked up the other bride styled and let Ukitake's head rest on his shoulder then he started toward his division.

Mayuri turned around and watched him then smirked wide. "This is easier than I expected…" he said. He turned to his daughter "Nemu, give me that control!" he ordered.

Nemu walked out of the bushes to him then held it out. Mayuri snatched it from her then flipped it open. "Let's set Ukitake's while emotional day… shall we…?" he said evilly as he started to tap away at the buttons.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of hours later, Ukitake squeezed his eyes shut but then opened them. He looked around to discover that he was laying in his friend's bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes just as he heard a kind voice.

"Hey there handsome. Sleep well?"

Ukitake looked at the door to see the 8th captain sliding the door shut and walking over to him. He smiled and nodded. "Yes I did, but why am I here and how did I get here?" he asked.

Kyoraku sat down next to him on the bed and looked at him. "Well you pasted out from working too hard in that hot sun. I'm telling you, all that work and no play made Jyuushirou a dull boy." He said in a joking tone.

Ukitake chuckled some but then his eyes widened and they changed to a slight reddish color. Kyoraku looked at his as his smile disappeared "Jyuushirou? What's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked.

Ukitake stared at the wall but then gave his friend the death glare. "Why do you always think there's something wrong with me? HUH!? I can keep myself in line Shunsui!! I'm not a fucken baby!!" he shouted angrily,

Shunsui's eyes widened at the outburst and the fact that his friend just cursed at him. He leaned back a bit "Jyuushirou, what's wrong? Why are you mad all of a sudden?" he asked a bit quietly.

"There you go again!! Asking me if I'm ok!! I'm tired of you asking me that!! I'm fucken fabulous Shunsui! There you happy now!? Are you satisfied with that answer!?" Ukitake shouted at him.

The 8th captain just stared at the other with wide eyes.

"What!? Why the hell are you staring at me!? Do you think I'm some kind of freak show?! Is that what you think?!"

Kyoraku shook his head "No not at all I just-…" he started but the other cut him off by standing up and grabbing him by the sides of his top. He crashed him into the wall, making the older man grunt a bit.

"You think I am, don't you!? What the hell happened to not making fun of each other!? You know, that fucken promise we made back a thousand years ago that we would always have each other's backs!? Was just a bunch of fucken drunken words Shunsui!? WAS IT!?" Ukitake shouted as he glared at the other hard then crashed him into the wall again. "ANSWER ME!!"

Kyoraku stared at the other, a bit in fear "No not at all! I wasn't drunk when we made that promise!"

"Oh but I bet you were drunk all those other times weren't you?! All those times you made ME do you God damn homework because you were throwing up in the fucken toilet because you had way too much to drink!? What about those times Shunsui!? You just a fucken ass hole!!" Ukitake gripped the other's top tighter then turned around and thru him into the wall hard. Kyoraku grunted again as he squeezed his eyes shut but they flew open when he heard the other stomping toward him.

"When I get done with you you're going to wish that you were never fucken bor-!!" but Ukitake stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened.

Kyoraku panted and pressed himself up against the wall, scared of what the other was going to do next. But then he stopped when he saw the other's eyes turn a slight blue and a sad look appear in them.

Ukitake frowned "Sh-Shunsui? A-are you alright? D-did I hurt you?" he asked innocently and quietly.

Kyoraku stared at him strangely for a long moment then Ukitake's eyes watered and he put the back of his hands to his eyes as he cried.

"Oh Shunsui! How could I do such a thing?! I'm such a terrible person! I bet you hate me now and you'll never want to see me again right!?" he fell to his knees and he cried more.

Kyoraku watched the other in disbelief but then slowly crawled over to the other. "J-Jyuushirou… hey now… don't cry… I'm ok I promise. You didn't hurt me at all." He said softly as he put his hand on the other's shoulder.

Ukitake shook his head "No you're just saying that!" he coughed a bit then sniffled. "I should be punished for what I did!" he said.

"Aw Jyuushirou… come here…" Kyoraku gently wrapped his around the slender one and pulled him to close to his chest as he closed him eyes. Ukitake put his face in the other's chest as he cried. Kyoraku stroked the 13th captain's long snow white hair softly "Shh… shh… there there Jyuushirou… No more tears…" he said softly.

"Oh Shunsui… I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me! Please, I'm begging you! If you don't then I don't think I can go on with my life…" the younger one said as he shook his head slightly.

"Now, now little Shiro-chan… I told you I forgave you. I'm not mad at you at all." Kyoraku said.

Ukitake pulled away and looked up at him with damp cheeks. "R-really?" he asked quietly.

Kyoraku smiled at him and nodded. "Yes really.

Then Ukitake's eyes changed from blue to a yellowish color and he smiled big. "Oh I'm so glad! Thank you Shunsui!" he said cheerfully as he wrapped his arms tight around the other's neck and hugged him.

Kyoraku chuckled and hugged him back. "It's alright Jyuushirou. But really, are you ok?"

Ukitake nodded "Of course I am! You're here with me and you always make me smile no matter what! You always make me happy!" he said.

Kyoraku smiled "Well I'm glad. I don't like to see you cry like that."

Ukitake sat back on his butt and held his ankles. He laughed a bit as he smiled with his eyes closed. "So what do you want to do today Shunsui~?" he asked.

"Well I didn't really plan on doing anything today so whatever you want to do is fine with me." Kyoraku explained as he scooted back towards the wall to lean against it.

Ukitake put a finger to his chin but then his eyes changed from yellow to a deep pinkish color. He smirked dangerously at the other "Anything I want?" he asked.

Kyoraku put his hat over his eyes and put his hands behind his head. "Mhmm. Anything you want Jyuushirou…"

Ukitake chuckled deeply "Ok…" he slowly crawled to the other then settled himself on the older man's lap. He put his hands on Kyoraku's bare chest and let his fingers dance on it.

Kyoraku flinched at the feeling then lifted his hat. He looked at the other with wide eyes and a slight pink on his cheeks. "J-Jyuushirou, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Anything I want…" Ukitake purred. He leaned down and pressed his body to the others as his eyes lids lowered half way.

Kyoraku blushed a bit more than a bit more when his friend nipped at his bottom lip. He put his hand over his mouth and Ukitake chuckled deeply.

"Aw… is my little sweet cake shy?" the 13th captain purred as he tilted his head. He put his finger tips on his hand and slowly took it off. "Don't be… you'll feel all better when I'm done with you…" he said.

Kyoraku's eyes widened more then he put his hands on the other's shoulders and shook him. "Jyuushirou snap out of it! This isn't like you!" he shouted.

Ukitake put but his hands on the other's cheeks and crashed his lips to the other's. Kyoraku stopped what he was doing and blushed. Then he felt the other's hand wonder down his body and in between his legs. Kyoraku jerked forward when he felt the other grab him and he moan slightly.

Ukitake moved his mouth to the other's ear and purred as he smirked. Kyoraku felt him do it again and he moaned again but then he grabbed his friend's shoulders. He flipped him so that could pin him to the ground and looked at him.

Ukitake looked up at him with slightly wide eyes then smirked again and giggled slightly. "You want on top? Ok. Show me what chya got hot stuff…" he purred.

"Jyuushirou listen to me… stop this! You don't normally act like this! Something's wrong!" Kyoraku said.

Ukitake's eyes changed back to blue and tears formed in his eyes. "Y-you don't love me?!" he said in a whiny type of voice. "I-I thought we had something special Shunsui!"

Kyoraku stared at him then loosened his grip on him. He sighed then plopped down next to him. "I give up…" he said as he closed his eyes. "I just can't keep up with your fucken mood swings. First you're pissed, then you're crying, then you're happy, then you're lustful and then you're crying again. What's next? A suicidal mood? Just… don't get me involved in them, ok?"

Ukitake stared at him then his eyes changed to a soft pinkish color. He slowly made his way into the other's arms and snuggled into his chest then closed his eyes.

Kyoraku looked down at him without moving his head then sighed. He kissed him on the top of his head "I forgive you Jyuushirou…" he said quietly.

Ukitake just snuggled more into the other and he sighed softly.

Then just layed there for a while as Kyoraku gently stroked the other's long white hair but then he stopped. Ukitake looked up at him and Kyoraku looked in his eyes. He sat up "Jyuushirou come here." he told him.

Ukitake sat up then leaned forward toward his friend. Kyoraku put his hand on top of Ukitake's head and leaned closer, looking at his eyes. He saw the soft pink inside them slowly floating in the brown on his eyes.

"Jyuushirou," the 8th captain started "what are you feeling right now?"

Ukitake looked at him "The…" he started but then leaned forward and hugged to the other. "The wanting to be close to you…" he answered.

Kyoraku looked down at him and blinked some. "_Wait… his eyes changed colors every time his feelings did. Red was mad, blue was sad, yellow was happy, dark pink was lust, and soft pink is…_" he hugged him back "_… lovable… why is he acting like this though? Wait. Mayuri was there when I found him so maybe he has something to do with this!_"

He pulled away and Ukitake looked up at him. "Come on Jyuushirou, we're going to see Mayuri." He told him as he stood up. Ukitake stood up too but wrapped his arms around the others and put his head on his shoulder.

Kyoraku looked down at him but then took his arm back and put his hands on the other's shoulders. "Jyuushirou, you can't do that out there." He said.

Ukitake just looked at him but hugged him again.

Kyoraku sighed "I'll give you a kiss if you stop…" he said.

Ukitake looked up at him "Ok."

Kyoraku blushed slightly then lifted the other's chin with two fingers. He then gently placed his lips on the others. Ukitake closed his eyes and kissed him back. But then his eyes changed dark pink and he grabbed the other's kimono top as he pulled him down more. Then he kissed him deeply and Kyoraku's eyes widened. He pulled away and stared at the other but then when Ukitake opened his eyes, he understood and tried to get away. Ukitake grabbed him and tripped him so that he fell to the ground then pinned him to it.

Kyoraku stared at him but then he tried to wiggle free.

"No!!!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A bit after, Kyoraku walked down the sidewalk to the 12th division as Ukitake skipped next to him with yellow eyes.

The younger smiled at him "So are we going to go and see that creepy person at the 12th division now?" he asked cheerfully.

Kyoraku nodded "Yes." He glanced at him "_Thank God he's happy now…_" he thought then he looked forward and saw Mayuri. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the other. He held him close to his chest as he put his hand of the 13th captain's mouth.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he looked up at the other. "Mmm mm?" he said.

"Shh…" Kyoraku told him then peeked around the corner. He watched as the scientist look around then walk toward his lab.

Kyoraku sighed in relief and looked at the other to see that his eyes had changed from yellow to red and he was glaring at him. "Oh shit…" Kyoraku said quietly then Ukitake bit his hand. He yelled and let go of the other.

Ukitake turned to face him "Don't you sh me!! I don't have to be quiet if I don't want to you bastard!" he shouted.

Kyoraku sighed and shook his hand slightly. "Jyuushirou please calm down." He said.

"No I will NOT calm down!! What makes you think that I will?! You just piss me off sometimes!!" he grabbed the other and threw him into a tree. Kyoraku grunted then looked up at the other. When the younger one came closer, Kyoraku grabbed him and flipped him to that he was crashed up against the tree.

"Now you listen to me Jyuushirou… I am not in the mood for your shit. I will rip that fucken attitude out of you faster than you will realize what the fuck just happened, got me!?" Kyoraku shot back. He hated yelling at the other but he was trying to get the other's emotions to change to something else.

Ukitake glared at him "You can fucken bite me!!" he shouted back.

"_I'm sorry Jyuushirou…_" he thought back then punished the other in the jaw making him fall to the ground.

Ukitake's eyes widened and he put his hand on his jaw as he looked up at his friend. His eyes changed from red to blue and tears filled up in them. "W-why did you punish me Shunsui?" he asked.

Kyoraku frowned and knelt next to him. "I'm sorry Jyuushirou… I love you…" he said then kissed his softly. "_Please don't let it be lust…_" he thought.

Ukitake's eyes widened then they changed to a soft pink and he kissed him back then pulled away. "I forgive you." he said quietly.

Kyoraku smiled at him and stood up. He held out his hand "Come on."

Ukitake took it and left the other lift him to his feet but Jyuushirou didn't let go of his hand.

Kyoraku sighed "Ok fine… you can hold my hand if you want." Then he looked at him and put his finger to his lips. The younger one nodded and quietly followed. Kyoraku snuck wall by wall down to the mad scientist's lab as he tried to hide his spiritual pressure. Then Kyoraku slowly and quietly pushed open the door then peeked inside to see Mayuri holding the little cell phone looking thing.

"This is perfect! My wonderful creation is working quite well! Ukitake's emotions have completely gone on a turn table and that Kyoraku doesn't know what hit him!" then he laughed evilly and put the creation down. He turned away and walked to his computer in the far corner of the room, away from the door.

Kyoraku glared at the man then turned to Ukitake. "Jyuushirou, I want you to stay here, alright?" he said quietly.

Ukitake looked up at him but then his eyes changed to a slight green and they widened. He grabbed on to the other's arm and held it tight. "No Shunsui you can't! It's much too dangerous! I'm afraid that you might get hurt!" he shouted quietly. "Please don't go! I'm so afraid…" he whispered as he put his face in his friend's shoulder.

Kyoraku stared at him with slightly wide eyes due to him not seeing this feeling before. "Fear…" Kyoraku whispered then he put both his hands on his friend's shoulders, making Ukitake look up at him.

"Jyuushirou listen to me… I'll be fine I promise. I'm going to get you back to normal and all that fear will go away. Then it'll just be you and me…" he put his hands on the other's cheek "Alright? You'll just have to trust me on this."

Ukitake shook his head "No please Shunsui. I… I don't want to lose you…" he wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug as he burred his face in the other's chest "I'll be all alone then…"

Kyoraku frowned and hugged him back then kisses him on the forehead. He gently took the other's arms off of him then quietly snuck into the room. Ukitake rushed to the door and looked inside with wide eyes. "No Shunsui get back here!" he whispered loudly, just enough so Kyoraku could hear it.

Kyoraku didn't pay attention to him and slowly made his way around the tables and shelves, making sure that he didn't bump into anything. Then he final got to the devise and grabbed it. He flipped it open to see dates and times plus 6 emotions; all the emotions Ukitake had gone through.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

Kyoraku looked up quickly to see Mayuri standing up and glaring at him. He stood up straight always "I could ask you the same question!" he shouted back "What are you doing to Jyuushirou!?"

"Shunsui!" Ukitake ran into the room and wrapped his arms around the other's. He hide slightly behind his friend as he looked at the 12th captain in fear.

"I'm merely putting my newest to the test." Mayuri said as he grinned.

"On Jyuushirou!? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kyoraku shouted back angrily.

"Nothing! He was the perfect person to test it on!"

"Well change him back!"

"I can't! Not unless that chip inside his neck in taken out!"

"Well take it out!"

"Out of the question!"

Kyoraku glared hard at the other then looked at the phone to see that it was just about to change to anger again. He smirked and crossed his arms. He leaned back against the wall "So… you're saying Jyuu is your test animal correct? Why is that?"

"Because Ukitake is the weakest out of all of us and he's nothing but a pansy!" Mayuri told him.

Then Ukitake's eyes changed to red again and he glared at the scientist. "What did you just say?" he asked slowly. "Did you just call me a… pansy? I don't think so!!" he let go of Kyoraku and lunged at the other. He grabbed him and threw him into the computer behind him then started to beat his face into the keyboard. "Does this look like a fucken pansy to you!? EH!? Am I a pansy now bitch!?" he shouted.

Kyoraku's smirk grew larger as he saw the 12th captain start to bleed and he started yelling.

"You bastard let me go!" Mayuri shouted.

"BASTARD!?" Ukitake shouted back as he stopped. He picked him put his head and threw him across the room into a shelve filled with glass containers. "You think I'M the bastard here!? Who the jack ass that called me a pansy!?" he shouted as he stomped to him.

Mayuri slowly started to get up but Ukitake stomped on his back making him fall back to the ground. "DID I SAY YOU COULD STAND?!" he shouted.

Kyoraku busted out laughing remembering that Mayuri would shout that at his Soul Reapers, which made Ukitake looked at him.

"You got a problem ass hole!?" he shouted.

"No not at all! I just think you're doing a wonderful job." Kyoraku said.

"That's what I thought!" Ukitake shouted then went back to beating the living crap out of the 12th captain.

"Make him stop!!" Mayuri shouted.

"Only if you get the chip inside him out." Kyoraku said plainly.

"Ok, ok! Just push the eject button on that thing you're holding!"

Kyoraku looked at the phone like thing then pushed the little button on the side which made the chip in Ukitake's neck slowly slid out. This made Ukitake stop what he was doing and his eyes widened. He put his finger tips to his lips and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked himself then looked down at the 12th captain. He gasped and put his hands over his mouth. "Oh my Gosh!"

"Jyuushirou!" Kyoraku shouted, making the other turn around. The 8th captain rushed to him and scooped him into his arms in a tight embrace. He then spun around "Oh my Gosh it's really you Jyuushirou!" he shouted happily.

Mayuri spit out some blood and growled then slowly made his way out of the room.

Ukitake's eyes widened more "Sh-Shunsui!"

Kyoraku gently placed the other's feet back on the ground but still hugged him close. "Oh Jyuushirou I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to get you make to normal… Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Ukitake just stood there for a moment then blinked some and nodded. "Yes I feel fine. What happened?"

"Mayuri planted a chip inside your neck which effected your emotions. All day today you would get mad at me, then sad, then scared, then happy, then loving, then lustful and I knew it wasn't really you so I figured it was Mayuri behind it sense he was the only person around when I found you. Turns out it was but then he called you a pansy and you totally went off on him because you became angry. But I got that chip out of you and now you're going to be ok…" Kyoraku explained as he hugged the other closer.

"Really? That's terrible!" Kyoraku pulled away a bit and looked at his friend's surprised and worried face as he let his hands entwine together and rest on the other's hips. Then Ukitake looked down and chuckled slightly. He looked up at the other without moving his head "Did I really kick Mayuri's ass?" he asked quietly.

Kyoraku smiled and nodded. "You sure did! You almost killed the dude! Now I know never to get you that pissed."

Ukitake laughed then put his hands over his mouth. "Oh dear! I shouldn't be laughing! That's terrible!"

"Yeah but it was still funny."

Ukitake smiled up at him and put his hands behind the other's neck as he entwined them together. "Thank you Shunsui. Really. I really appreciate it." He told him.

"Eh it's no problem. I didn't think it was right." Kyoraku said as he shrugged a bit.

Ukitake chuckled some "Wait, I didn't do anything stupid, right?" he asked.

"Stupid? Nah! But you did do something cute."

"Cute?" Ukitake tilted hiss head "What was it?"

"Well, I kinda got a bit mad at you when you were all in your _lustful_ mood and you saw that. That's when you changed from lustful to loving and you just…" he pulled the other close to his chest as he smirked slightly "… snuggled up in my arms all by yourself and just layed there all innocent and sweet like."

Ukitake blushed very slightly and chuckled lightly. He put his face into the other chest "How embarrassing…" he said quietly.

"Nah…" Kyoraku lifted the 13th captain's chin up with two fingers as he smiled softly. "Just cute…" then he softly placed his lips on the other's.

Ukitake chuckled some then closed his eyes and kissed him back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Author's Note: ok so the emotions I used for the story were:**_

_**Happiness**_

_**Sadness**_

_**Anger**_

_**Lust**_

_**Love**_

_**And Fear**_

_**I hope you liked it! R&R please! and be nice. it's my first rated M story okie dokie?**_


End file.
